Angel at Konoha High
by MidnightKunoichi
Summary: The Naruto gang, from the infamous Konoha High, meet a new girl, but there’s something strange about her is she just popped out of no where, no one knows anything about her, like where she lives, where her family is, or where she came from. May have some
1. Angel to Matchmaker and Student

**The Angel at Konoha High**

**Chapter One**

**Angel to Match Maker and Student**

Summary: The Naruto gang, from the infamous Konoha High, meet a new girl, but there's something strange about her is she just popped out of no where, no one knows anything about her, like where she lives, where her family is, or where she came from. May have some pairings depends if I get enough reviews to okay if she'll have a bf and who!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or like Konoha High but I do own the angel, and hopefully the story line!

A loud thump could be heard around a neighborhood. A female her age roughly around eighteen was lying on the ground, her blonde, almost white, hair strewn on the ground around her. Hey odd white dress coming just above her knees, and a white cape under her. Her shoes were brown leather sandals, with leather straps coming to right on her knees. Her skin was lovely pale shimmering in the Moon's rays. She moaned and her silver eyes shot open. "Huh what!? What happened!?" the female sat up and looked around.

She stood up and brushed off herself. "Ugh I guess I have to do my mission, but I don't know wha- OW!" A scroll fell on her head. She looked up and glared at a cluster of clouds. "You're just laughing at me right now, huh Ima? Well I'm on earth so I can do what I want to!" she said shacking her fist at a cloud that was shaped as a heart. "As soon as I complete my mission," she added quietly. She quickly unwrapped the scroll and scanned it. This is what it said:

_Angel Akiko,_

_Your mission is to bring these mortals together:_

_Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke_

_Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto _

_Hyuuga Neji and TenTen_

_Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino _

It shall not prove many problems, but watch out for obstacles you will face. Take as long as you need.

_Sincerely, _

Ima 

_P.S. Hehehehehe you're stuck down there when I'm up here! _

The one as Aiko threw the scroll down on the ground. "I'M A MATCH MAKER NOW!?" she cried angrily, turning around away from the scroll. Another scroll hit her on the head. She grabbed her head, and picked up the scroll. "Damnit! Why do they constantly drop them on my head!" She opened the scroll and read it. It said:

_Angel Akiko,_

_You are enrolled in Konoha High School, where you're targets go to school there! Oh and do not fall in love!! Remember last time? And here is your address, and your checking account so you can buy clothes! You look totally out of the Roman time!_

_Sincerely, _

Ima 

"Whatever you're the one who falls in love! I do not!" Aiko threw the scroll down, picked the other one up, and started to walk towards the rode where she now lived. 

Akiko stepped into a garden, and walked along the path. She stopped to smell some flowers as she passed them. She stopped, looked up at the house, excuse me, mansion! And gasped. "God thank you, and Ima!!" she yelled jumping up and down. She ran in and looked around her mansion. She opened the last door and threw the door open. "OH MY GOSH!" she yelled in amazement. The door opened to reveal an elegant room of gold, dark red, and cream colored carpet, walls, chairs, comforter, and ceiling. She ran and jumped on the bed.

She finally lay still on her back. "I wonder what these people will be like! And what obstacles she meant." She rolled onto her stomach, and looked at her dark brown desk.

"_I see you're enjoying yourself Aiko!" _yelled a female voice.

Akiko fell of the bed, and looked around trying to find where the voice came from.

"_Over here stupid!" _ Aiko looked over to see a glowing sliver circular stone one a velvet white lace. Akiko picked it up and in it was a black haired girl with dark purple eyes. _"Took you long enough!" _the girl yelled.

"Quiet Ima my head hurts enough!" Akiko yelled back.

"_Well Akiko do you like your new room? I designed it! It took some work to keep this a secret from you!! And your uniform is in the closet go check it out!" _Ima said happily. _"Oh and always wear this! It's the only way I can keep in contact with you!" _

"Okay, okay! Thank you. And I'll check it out right now!" Akiko put the necklace on. She walked over to the closet; she opened it, and scowled. "Ima look how short this skirt is!! They really want us to wear these things!!" she said in protest, putting the dark red skirt up to her waist. "It goes frigging to mid thigh! And look at the shirt! Man we didn't have to wear these!"

"_Well times change after like ten years of death Aiko."_

Akiko sighed and looked sadly at the skirt. "It's really been that long?"

Silence came over the two for a little.

"Sorry," Ima muttered.

"It's okay! Well it is a little cute. I like the red!"

"You should get some sleep, tomorrow you start your mission."

"Oh yeah the mission! Hey why am I matchmaker!"

"_Oh what is that Chiyo? You need help putting up that picture!? Ok be right there! Bye Akiko!!" _The stone turned dull silver.

"IMA!! CHIYO DOES NOT NEED HELP GET BACK HERE!" she yelled into the stone. "Stupid angel!" She yawned. "Better get some sleep!! Oh wait I need pajamas…. I'll look in the drawers!" She walked over to the drawers and opened them. To her surprise there were already pajamas in it. "You think of everything Ima," she said relieved that she wouldn't have to sleep in the clothes she was in.

She got undressed and then redressed in the comfy pajamas. She slid herself into bed and fell asleep, the journey fro Heaven to Earth was hard because it took almost all your energy.

End Chapter one

Author's note: Yeah I know this may offend some people but I really don't want to make a whole big deal about 'Oh angels don't exist.' 'They do to!' Thing. I'm trying to write an original good fanfiction! So if you're gonna flame do it for the actual writing not about the angel.


	2. Chapter two: Greetings, and Jerks

**Chapter Two **

**Greetings, and Jerks.**

Summary: The Naruto gang, from the infamous Konoha High, meet a new girl, but there's something strange about her is she just popped out of no where, no one knows anything about her, like where she lives, where her family is, or where she came from. May have some pairings depends if I get enough reviews to okay if she'll have a bf and who!

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of angels, Naruto, or the name Konoha High School… I feel like I don't own anything **sob**

Akiko pushed the button of the alarm clock to make it silent. She sat up and looked around.

"Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" She asked, rubbing her eyes, and then it hit her. "The mission," She said. She got up and went to the closet, stretching her arms in the process. She opened the closet, took her uniform out, took her pajama pants off, and slipped on the skirt, scowling slightly at how short it was. She then, stripped off her shirt, put her bra on and her shirt, buttoning it up.

She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She went downstairs to eat breakfast.

She stood in the kitchen; she had no idea how to cook. She looked through several cabinets, looking for something she didn't have to cook. To some success she found a box of poptarts.

After breakfast she went back upstairs to brush her teeth. She came back downstairs her silver eyes traveling into the living room. There were books sitting on a small table next to the couch. She walked over to it he hands picking them up.

"Same books as ten years ago… I guess one thing hasn't changed at least," She said in relief. "I actually know something…" Then there was a pause. "Oh… Crap," She said in a low voice, she smacked her forehead. "I can't live through almost failing again!" She yelled in frustration. "I can't remember squat!" She sighed, and looked down to see a messenger bag. She picked it up and stuffed the books into it, she slung the backpack onto her shoulder, walked out of the house and locked the door behind herself.

It was very warm outside, the flowers were blooming, yes you guessed it, it was spring. As she rounded the corner of the neighborhood she lived in she stopped. There were people her age standing at her bus stop… A lot of them. She sighed in frustration, she wasn't social, but for this mission she had to work on that.

She continued to walk to the bus stop; she had her head down though.

The crowd was quiet except two very loud girls. One was blonde with a high ponytail and the other had pink hair, how odd.

"Oh come on forehead girl! There is no way Sasuke will ever date you!" The blonde girl yelled.

"Well Ino-pig your just jealous he gives me rides from school to my house!" the girl known as forehead girl countered angrily.

Akiko joined the group in the back, which consisted, oh goody, of all boys.

The back consisted of three guys: one had black spiky hair, which made Akiko giggle; it was shaped like a bird's butt. His eyes were dark onyx, his skin was slightly pale. Akiko had to admit he was cute.

The next one had red hair, it was short but long enough to be spiked, which it was. Around his eyes looked like eyeliner, but you never know with guys. His eyes were light blue, but strangely he has a tattoo, a tattoo with the symbol of love on his forehead. He was all right looking as well.

The last guy was asleep on the bench. From what Akiko could tell he had brown hair that was pulled back into a spiky so it made his head appear to be the shape of a pineapple.

Akiko stood slightly in front of the back group, as the two girls that were arguing got louder and louder.

"Ino-pig I'm like fifty times prettier than you!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"Whatever Sakura!" She yelled back.

"Shut up both of you.. You're giving me a headache," muttered the black haired boy.

They both turned to him. "Okay Sasuke-kun!" they both said in unison, then they shot glares at each other.

"Finally," Akiko muttered, she to was getting a migraine from the two bickering.

The two girls looked at Akiko, their eyes scanning her blonde hair to her white and red running shoes.

"She dye her hair," Ino blurted out turning to Sakura.

Akiko stared at them.

"She has total contacts," Sakura added.

Akiko's eyebrows twitch angrily.

"She diets," Ino cooed harshly.

"EXCUSE ME!" The angel in disguise screamed.

All the people at the bus stop turned to her, a few people poked their heads out of their houses.

"You don't even know me! How could you be as shallow as judging me as I stand here!?" She scolded loudly.

A few of the kids around them snickered, the two boys behind Akiko smirked as they knew Sakura and Ino wouldn't take that lying down.

The duet stood there, dumbstruck. Akiko stood there satisfied.

"Oh look the bus," The angel said cheerfully, as the bus pulled up. She walked into the bus and sits on the fifth seat in the row.

Author's note:

Oooooooh Cliffy! Yay! Well for me! Ok this chapter is like majorly boring but I kinda have writer's block! But some of you can help me with that!

POLL

Okay I need a poll! SQUEE my first poll! Okay now this is the poll

Who should Akiko go out with?

-Gaara (Lil Angel's request)

-Kiba (To my satisfaction)

-Chouji (WTF)

-Kankuro (God… No)

-Lee (Nooo)


End file.
